


I Would Have Your Baby

by tectonic



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Implied Mpreg, M/M, One Shot, Romance, bottom achilles, top patroclus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tectonic/pseuds/tectonic
Summary: “If I could, I would have your baby…” Achilles breathed, and Patroclus felt something flutter in his chest at the thought. The idea of Achilles having his baby was an intoxicating thought, making him feel both immense love and affection for him, along with an almost primal feeling of arousal and possessiveness. Imagining Achilles pregnant, carrying the baby that they had made together, the baby that Patroclus had planted in him, was far more appealing than he had expected it to be.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus
Comments: 8
Kudos: 358





	I Would Have Your Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short one-shot featuring my two favorite boys... Let me know what you think in the comments!

Laughter and loud, drunken conversation sounded from all around the long table. After a very filling feast, the warlords were all chatting away, emptying glass after glass of rich red wine. Achilles was leaned back in his chair, chatting away with Odysseus who was seated next to him. Patroclus who was sitting on the other side of him was also enjoying himself, listening in on the drunken telling of some epic story. Conversations went from the philosophical to the far less intellectual and back around again. Finally, the conversation landed on women as it so often did, and more specifically marriage. An old warlord had struck up the discussion with Achilles, and a majority of the other men at the table, seemed very interested in what he had to say.

“One day you’ll understand. A wife and kids sound boring now, but one day you’ll want to settle down and have children of your own.” The warlord said and Achilles shrugged. Patroclus looked down at his hands in his lap. He hated these kinds of conversations that involved Achilles and a wife and kids. He knew Achilles was expected to marry, and with that, hopefully produce a son or two. The thought always sickened Patroclus and he knew the older they got, the sooner Patroclus would have to learn to share Achilles with someone else. That was, if Achilles would even still be interested in him. Brooding in his chair, he saw Achilles shoot him a glance, before looking back at the men, all expecting a reply from him.

“Sure, securing a woman’s hand in marriage before you turn too old and ugly would be in your best interest. I’m just not sure monogamy is for me.” He said with a smile and the men around him laughed. One of them laughed a bit louder than the others, clearly very drunk from the way he spilled his wine as he gestured wildly with his cup.

“I’m not sure women are for you.” He laughed and the others laughed even louder at this, causing Achilles to roll his eyes with a slight smirk playing at his lips. Patroclus felt their eyes on him, and he tried his best to seem unfazed by it. The laughter roared painfully in his ears and he couldn’t wait to get out of there.

***

Later, once the warlords had mostly fallen asleep for the night, Achilles and Patroclus were in their tent, pressed close under the covers in the bed. Achilles was on top of Patroclus, pressing soft kisses to his neck and pushing his hands underneath his chiton to undress him slowly. Patroclus didn’t seem as enthusiastic as he usually did, and Achilles paused and pulled back to look at him. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Achilles hummed caringly, petting his cheek gently. Patroclus sighed and shook his head a little, but Achilles was insistent and waited from him to answer. 

“I just-… I hate when they talk about those things… I know you have to get married some day and have kids, but I could live without the constant reminders.” He mumbled finally. Achilles frowned slightly and leaned in to kiss him softly.

“I’m not getting married anytime soon. They can’t force me.” Achilles said confidently, but Patroclus wasn’t entirely convinced. His hands rested on Achilles’ hips and he squeezed them gently.

“They can’t force you physically but… They’ll coerce you or make you feel like you have no other choice.” Patroclus murmured and Achilles frowned.

“They won’t. I’ll always have a choice. And I’ll always choose you.” He said, again seemingly very sure of himself. He continued petting Patroclus’ cheek and leaned in to kiss him a bit deeper this time. Patroclus responded after a little while, and returned the kiss, his hands grabbing a bit tighter at Achilles. Slowly the kiss grew more passionate and Achilles began rolling his hips onto Patroclus’ lap. This served as a great distraction from the gloomy thoughts and Patroclus was quick to roll them over, so he had Achilles on his back underneath him. They continued kissing and pressing against each other, undressing bit by bit. Once naked, Achilles hands found their way to Patroclus hair. He broke the kiss, panting softly.

“If I could, I would have your baby…” Achilles breathed, and Patroclus felt something flutter in his chest at the thought. The idea of Achilles having his baby was an intoxicating thought, making him feel both immense love and affection for him, along with an almost primal feeling of arousal and possessiveness. Imagining Achilles pregnant, carrying the baby that they had made together, the baby that Patroclus had planted in him, was far more appealing than he had expected it to be.

“You’d have my baby?” Patroclus breathed softly, pressing warm kisses to Achilles’ neck. He smelled divine, of honey, sweat and the ocean. The blonde hummed and ran his hands up Patroclus’ back.

“I’d love to have your baby… Be big, fat and pregnant for you…” Achilles hummed, and Patroclus could hear the smile in his voice. “Maybe we should try…” He murmured as Patroclus pulled back to look at him. “Why don’t you try to put your baby in me…” Achilles breathed sensually, and Patroclus could barely believe what he was hearing. His body responded instantly, and his cock twitched eagerly against Achilles’ thigh. 

He leaned in and kissed Achilles’ lips passionately, pressing their hips together. Achilles moaned quietly and it was like music to Patroclus’ ears. Yearning for more of those noises, Patroclus began to grind against him slow but hard and he could feel how Achilles was just as aroused as him. Overcome with this great urge to take Achilles, he broke the kiss to reach to the side of the bed where there was a tiny jar of rich, smooth oil. He dipped two fingers in the golden liquid, Achilles’ hands running up his chest as he did so, and quickly he found his way back to Achilles’ lips, using his hips to nudge Achille’s thighs further apart. He reached down between Achilles’ legs a bit clumsily, eager to be inside of him. Achilles’ seemed just as impatient and let out a deep hum as Patroclus’ slowly began to push a finger inside of him. The oil helped tremendously, but it had been a while since they’d done this, and Achilles whimpered slightly.

“Relax for me baby, you’re doing so good…” Patroclus breathed softly, pushing his finger inside further. He fingered Achilles slowly and deeply, watching him arch his back and moan deeply. He was so beautiful Patroclus almost felt the urge to cry. If anyone was ever in doubt of Achilles’ divinity, they needed only see him fight, or see him like this. It was also at times like this when Patroclus wondered, rather blasphemously, if somewhere in his ancestry Achilles was a descendant of Aphrodite. 

Soon enough they were both growing impatient again and Patroclus removed his fingers and lined up the head of his painfully hard cock before slowly pushing inside of Achilles. He was unbelievably tight and the way his face scrunched up in delicious pain was almost too much for Patroclus to bear. His mind went to a state of pure sexual desire and once fully inside of Achilles, he began to move, each thrust deliberate and deep. Achilles moaned Patroclus’ name and grabbed at his hair forcefully, pulling him close to crash their lips together. 

Their bodies moved together so perfectly, so in sync that it was unclear where one of them ended and the other began. Skin glistening from the oil and the sweat, Achilles seemed to be made of pure gold and Patroclus could almost taste the divinity on his lips.

It didn’t take long until they were both getting closer and closer to their climax and Achilles came first, untouched between them and moaning loudly as Patroclus continued thrusting into him harder and faster. Soon after, Patroclus was about to orgasm, and Achilles gripped at his back.

“Come inside me…” He breathed filthily in his ear and Patroclus whimpered as he began fucking him harder. Achilles moaned and bit his lip, leaning in to moan in Patroclus ear. “Mmm… Daddy…” 

Patroclus felt like he was seeing stars, his orgasm hitting him hard and he let out a loud moan as he came deep inside of Achilles. His body was practically shaking with his intense climax and he kept thrusting a few times before he managed to pull out and collapsed onto his back next to Achilles. For a long while, they both laid there attempting to catch their breaths and once Patroclus’ mind began to collect itself again, he turned his head to look at Achilles who looked absolutely beautiful. His cheeks were red, and his pink lips were parted as he panted softly. He looked completely wrecked too and a swoop of satisfaction moved through Patroclus’ body at the knowledge that he had made him look this way. Patroclus moved closer to him and leaned in to kiss his neck lovingly, his arms wrapping around him protectively. Achilles smiled and hummed; his eyes still closed. 

“Daddy, huh…” Patroclus hummed through a smile and Achilles groaned softly.

“Shut up…” He mumbled, blushing even deeper and eliciting a laugh from Patroclus.

“Mmm…” Patroclus chuckled and continued his kissing. “Do you think we made a baby?” He hummed and it was Achilles’ turn to giggle. Patroclus slid a hand down to rest on Achilles' lower stomach and for a moment they were both quiet. “I think maybe we did.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to Achilles’ still blushing cheek. 

“Maybe…” He whispered and looked away, clearly thinking hard about something.

“Hey.” Patroclus said softly, reaching up to turn Achilles head back to look at him. There was something unspoken between them and after a moment of silence, they kissed tenderly. 

"I love you." Achilles breathed softly. "And I'm sorry I can't... I can't give you those things... marriage and a baby." He whispered, looking down in slight shame. Patroclus frowned deeply and stroked his cheek gently.

"No, nonono... I don't need anything like that from you... All I need is this... A kiss or two, and I'm happy." Patroclus hummed and smiled softly. Achilles chuckled a little and pressed their noses together.

"Well, you can have as many of those as you want." He murmured and spent the rest of the night following through on that.


End file.
